Ace and Zero
by AsahinaTora
Summary: How would Louise life fare if one of the Strongest Espers, The Electric Princess, The Railgun of Academy City was to become her familiar in the strange world where magic is abundant?
1. The Transfer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Toaru or Zero no Tsukaima series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Transfer<strong>

Where am I? It was the only thing that I thought as I looked at the scenery around me. Around me are walls made of grayish stones, buildings of stone and wood. Behind me was, what appeared to be a tower made of finely crafted stone, it was an impressive sight and made me remember those medieval movies making me notice that I was not in Academy City anymore. But what really made me notice that, was not the scenery, but the utter lack of electric currents, I could not see, or feel any currents.

I don't think there is any place on earth where I could not peek at least a bit of energy reading, but this place had none. Thinking about where I am gave me a dreaded feeling and the headache I have was not letting me think.

Noticing a lot of eyes focused on me I start paying better attention to my surroundings and to the people around. These people are wearing what seen to be a uniform, white blouse, gray pants and pleated-skirts, there was one using purple pants with frills in his shirt. What bad taste in clothes I thought and to top it all off, they are wearing capes. Do they think they are magicians or knights of some sort?

They look young, and all of them have bright colored hair. None had the normal black hair that Japanese's have, not that I was one to talk seeing as my hair is chestnut colored. I could see a bald man around forty years in a dark blue tunic holding a staff almost his size.

And what are those things they are holding? I saw one snake, owl, cat and a floating eyeball? I think I saw one giant blue lizard near a blue haired girl and a big crimson komodo dragon with flame in its tail. That is a strange sight.

While eyeing the strawberry blonde haired girl in front of me that has her mouth agape I ask "So where am I?" while scratching my hand behind my head closing one eye to try and suppress my headache.

Wait, that was not Japanese, how? I'm sure I talked in Japanese, but I'm sure that was not what I heard. Before I could talk and confirm it the people started laughing, and saying something along the lines of commoner, summoning and zero.

Hearing it I notice that this is not Japanese what strange language is this? The strawberry blonde haired girl trembles and starts talking with the bald man about the summoning thing. Gritting my teeth and thinking at all these confusing events is making my head hurt more, let me see if I can figure out what the nun said at that time.

Ignoring the people around me, I recall the events that happened.

After coming back from Hawaii I called him so we could talk and give him the ring I bought there. We started fighting again ending with the run and chase we do almost all the time. That was until we meet the nun that kept calling his name without stopping trying to get his attention.

There was a girl with her that had pink hair and used a cute pink dress she looked like a pre-school girl. He called her sensei. How could that be a teacher? And she was calling him like she was really intimate with him. Kamijou-chan was it? He has extended his hands even at the teachers! What type of playboy is he?I think while holding my head and shaking it with both hands.

Wait, calm down. That is not the main point. Narrowing my eyes I remember that there was one more girl there, she had long straight hair and pale skin, and she too looked really close to him. _Why do I keep remembering __things __about the girls?!_

While they talked Kuroko found me and started nagging about the importance of my reputation of an ace and the proper way a lady should act and was badmouthing him at the same time.

Relaxing my eyes a little I start recalling what happened. While Kuroko talked nonstop I saw a shining mirror-like oval disc floating near me. Looking at it I asked Kuroko if she could see it. She said that she saw nothing and that hanging near the monkey was starting to contaminate me with his stupidity. Blinking I notice that she had just called me stupid without noticing.

You can wait for your punishment Kuroko_._ I think to myself while cracking my hands.

After Kuroko said that I heard the nun saying something about high telesma concentration while pointing in my direction. When he heard that I saw panic in his face. He then dashed in my direction and I felt the disc puling me in its direction. Using my powers to grab some nearby lamp poles I tried resisting the force.

I was able to resist it until the force increased and kept intensifying with each second pulling me harder. He screamed and asked where was the thing that was pulling me, saying he could not see it. After I said where it was he used his right hand and tried to destroy the mirror disc. I heard the cracking noise that results in the use of his ability, but to my luck the mirror disc started regenerating while he kept on trying to destroy it, but that was not working I was being pulled inside.

He grabbed my hand and did that serious and determined handsome face that only he can do, I felt my face blush while looking at him. He tried to hold me and pull me back but was unable to resist the force and his hands started to slip. While I was being pulled harder, I could only hear him say something before my hand completely slipped from his and I was completely engulfed inside the disc.

After remembering it I felt my face blush and say to myself "I see. That is why I feel so calm now. If he did not say…" before I could finish the strawberry blonde haired girl points a stick to me getting my attention "You! Commoner feel honored that you have been summoned to serve as my familiar!"

"Familiar? And why are you calling me commoner? That is extremely rude." After saying it the crowd started laughing, the strawberry blonde girl trembled slightly and shouted to all of them to stop while waving her hand. At this moment the bald men interrupted her saying "Miss Vallière, finish the contract so that we can proceed".

"Contract?" I ask while looking a little puzzled at his words, and I see the girl mutter something with her head hung down. Raising her head she looks one more time to my face, closes her eyes and raises the hand with the stick.

"What are you doing?" I ask her with a tinge of irritation in my voice.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, pentagon that governs the five elemental powers…" Thinking that I don't like where this is going I ready myself to defend off whatever she is doing. I hear the cracking sound that I'm so familiar coming from my bangs. "…give this humble being your blessing and make it my familiar spirit." But it did not matter how much I prepared myself, I could never be ready for what came next.

The strawberry blonde haired girl raising her feet's placed her lips on mine. At that moment all the strength I had left my body, my face flushing so hard that made me remember the Daihasensai incident when he jumped over me. After some seconds that felt like eternity to me she pulls back and says "It is done". I see that her face has a small pinkish blush. The flush made her look cute, almost like a doll.

Forcing myself to stop blushing, I started breathing hard to try and regain my composure, and I say "Ok, that is it, I was trying to stay calm and don't do anything harsh, but that was enough." I hit my hands together and crackle them feeling the blood rush to my head making bluish sparks and crackling sounds, I feel the headache getting stronger.

I look to the girl giving her a death glare. "I'm pretty pissed right now, so I hope you are ready to get hurt. I don't know if I can hold back." I see the girl opening her eyes wide with surprise hearing what I said. That is good I think, and I was feeling the need to vent my anger a little.

When I'm about to unleash a spear of electricity my body starts getting hot, it is burning. The heat makes me remember the feeling of almost getting hit by rays of Meltdowner. Falling on my knees I scream and clutch my stomach that is about to throw up, I start coughing.

With wide eyes I look at the girl in front of me "Wha.. did … to me?"

"It will end soon. The familiar runes are being inscribed at your body". She says and doesn't even look worried by what is happening.

I feel the taste of cooper in my mouth and I start coughing, I see my blood leaving my mouth and drop on the grass. My eyes start to get heavy, I can feel them closing, and my body hits the grass. The last thing I hear is a scream from the strawberry blonde haired girl, before my eyes close completely welcoming the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: Gah! There done! I'm not reviewing this again. If someone finds mistakes and would be so kind and messaging them to me I will fix them. If I keep on fixing this I will never be able to finish other chapters.

Updated at: 13/10/12

Thanks for:

The Eternal Empress: for beta reading and pointing my errors.

Zero the Winter God: for editing the story.

Thanks for everyone who has read this.


	2. New Laws

**A.N**: As many of you saw in my first chapter, I have lots of mistakes in my grammar. So if you could please point them to me, I would appreciate it. More notes at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Toaru or Zero no Tsukaima series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – New Laws<strong>

"_Pay attention onee-sama__!"_Snapping my head to the side, I see the familiar face of the girl with twin ponytails I know so well. "I swear onee-sama you need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

I let out a sigh. "Ah, Kuroko what is it? I think I dozed off for a little."

Hearing my answer, she lets out screech and her face shows that she could not believe what she had just heard_._"Gah! Onee-sama! How could you? You need to pay attention when we are discussing the plans for your romantic anniversary!"

I just nod to her without paying attention, while looking at the drink in front of me. _"_That was a strange dream." I say quietly.

"What kind of dream was it?!" I hear that coming from my side and eye the girl that was located there. Flowing long black hair, dressed in a white and blue middle school uniform, and a small white flower garment at her head.

"Ah, it was nothing Saten-san." Before I say anymore, the girl raises her hand in a closed fist and starts talking.

"If it is you, without a doubt it was a dream where you were chasing bad guys! After they started running, you gave chase until they managed to lure you into a trap…" And there we go again, I think to myself while hearing the story the girl started and would not stop so soon.

"Onee-sama! I hope you're not dreaming with that unrefined monkey again!"Kuroko_ s_houted and hit the table with her hands interrupting Saten "You already know that you aren't supposed to chase after bandits. Leave that to members of Judgment!"

"Ah! Shirai-san! You interrupted me, just when I was getting to the good part of the story!" Said Saten, and with that managed to start a bickering competition with Kuroko, about the supposed dream I had and judgment duty. I dropped my head and let out a sigh.

"So, what was the dream about in the end?" said another voice located at the other side of the table. Looking in the direction of the voice, I see Uiharu sitting besides Kuroko. She was using the same middle school uniform as Saten. She has short black hair and is always using her flower garment headband.

What is happening to me today? I hadn't seen any of them until they spoke. Giving a strained laugh, I say "It was just a strange dream! There is nothing interesting in it!" I see that the two other girls that were previously talking animatedly stopped and started looking at me.

"That can't be true. Dreams always have something that is nice in them." Uiharu said smiling.

"Yes! That is my Uiharu! The best answers as always!" And now, I could see stars in Saten eyes.

"Yes, Uiharu may be right Onee-sama. That dream may..." Kuroko was unable to finish what she wanted to say and was gone in her own little fantasy world, I swear, I could almost see her mouth drooling.

"Okay, okay," Letting out a sigh, I knew I would be unable to escape out of this one without saying anything, so just telling would be faster. I close my eyes trying to remember details about the dream, as I was about to start talking, I feel my body getting cold and the coppery taste that was familiar return to my mouth. Placing my finger in my mouth, I open my eyes to see a little blood in the tips.

"Ah, this is nothing Kuroko." I say hurriedly just to stop the outburst Kuroko was going to have when she saw this.

"Kuroko?" I turn in her direction, but I can't see her. I turn my head to the sides trying to find Kuroko, but I can't find her, and not only her, but all the people around me have vanished. Getting up frantically, I start calling them _"__Kuroko! Saten! Uiharu__!"_ I felt blood dropping from my lips. Placing my fingers again in my mouth I search for a cut, but I can't find it.

I search inside the restaurant for someone, but everyone has vanished. After that, I run to the door to look for someone outside. Stepping out, I look around and see no one.

"This is impossible! This is Academy City, there should be people walking everywhere!" The cold feeling in my body grows. Panic starts flooding my mind, "They need to be here somewhere, it is impossible to vanish like that!" I start shouting and calling them. I run around trying to find someone, I can feel my body tremble_._

"Kuroko! Uiharu! Saten!" I try again, and one more time, I run.

"Where?! Where is everyone?!" I lost track of how much time has passed. My body is cold and tired. The sun that was supposed to be going down has not moved one inch from his glorious position in the sky. It appears to be mocking me. While it should be so hot and I should be sweating after running so much, I feel cold and not even a drop of sweat is in my body.

"I'm going crazy, this is impossible! I know! A mind controller, this can only be the work of some esper!" I scream in the middle of the street "Where are you!? Appear! If you want to fight, come, I will fight against you!" My face is filled with anger.

"No, wait. That is not right, it is impossible. I'm pretty sure that mind control doesn't work on me, and if there is any that can work, I should at least have a little resistance. Think, think, there must be something that I'm missing." I hold my chin with my hand while pacing around.

"The dream! Maybe there is something to do with the dream!" I start running to the place where I remember the dream had happened, while thinking. "Why did I think of the dream? How can I be so sure it has something to do with what is happening? Why do I know the exact location where the dream happened? Why is it so vivid in my mind? Moments ago, I needed to focus to remember it. No that can't… it can't be true."

After running for a long time, I see the place where the dream occurred. "There. I'm almost there." While silently hoping that I can find something there, the only thing, I can do now is run faster.

"Almost there. I can see it." Pain, hot, blazing, searing pain attacks my chest, I fall to the ground stumbling and roll on the street, scrapping my body. My hands squeeze on my chest. I scream, and keep on screaming. Blood leaves my mouth, tears roll down my face. My eyes begin to lose focus.

"Why is this happening?" Is the last thing I say, before darkness completely envelopes me.

* * *

><p>There is a small girl with strawberry blonde hair standing straight in the corner of a small stone room. Her eyes filled with terror. She is looking at the scene she has probably caused. She thinks probably, because she isn't sure if she is responsible for that. She knows her spells always ended in failure, but they are just explosions and no one has ever been hurt by them. Some chairs, walls, clothes had, sometimes a bump in the head, but that was the extent of her abilities.<p>

Never, had she thought, her spells could end up doing something like this. Maybe, if she used them in war, it would end up killing people, blood and guts would spray because of the explosions, but this.

"_This was too cruel__."_ The spell was supposed to be just a simple contract between master and familiar. It was, a holy ritual honoring the founder teachings, _"__The familiar shall be the mage shield and sword, and protect its master till one meets its end__."_

This was too soon to end.

She planned to summon a dragon or griffin, but instead she summoned a commoner girl. Never before, had someone summoned a commoner. Everyone laughed at the fact, the zero talk and jokes, if they could be called jokes, could be heard again and again, but because the summoning ritual was a holy ritual, she was forced to finish the contract with the commoner. Her supposed to be familiar, her sword and shield.

If she knew this was going to happen, she would never have completed the contract, even if she was expelled and obtained the wrath of her family. She would receive the punishment they deemed necessary, of her free will, she would receive it. Her pride would allow her to surpass the punishment, but seeing what she had caused, was worst than any punishment she could think off.

No one was laughing when it started. Her familiar dropped to the ground and coughed blood.

Tears started rolling down the face of the girl with strawberry blonde hair. She hugged herself trying to regain a little control, to feel some warmth. She started trembling unable to take her eyes off the commoner who was supposed to be her familiar.

There was no way she could forgive herself for doing what was happening to the girl.

The girl was screaming, screaming so hard. Never had she seen someone scream with that much force and despair in their voice, so much pain. Every time the girl in the bed screamed she could feel her heart throb in pain. Tears rolled down her face.

In the body of the girl, cuts opened, blood is seeping out. Sometimes it comes out with such force that it hits the walls. Her stomach churned each time a new cut opened, each time, she wanted to throw up.

Five mages. That was the number of mages healing the commoner girl. Sweat could be seen on their faces, their willpower would not last long. Other five mages had already dropped from exhaustion. Every time they closed one cut, another opened. How many mages would be needed before the suffering she caused this girl to go trough would end? How much more, would she need to endure this terrible pain that was caused on her?

"_What have I done__?"_ She thought.

Shaking her head, for the first time she thought _"__What should I do? What can I do?"_

No, that did not matter. She would do it. She did not know what, but she would save her. She must save her. She would save the girl she made go through such pain. It does not matter what was needed to do. She would do it, swore to it. She would save her familiar.

With this single objective in mind, she steeled herself. She would do what she had always been raised to do. She would be steel. She was a Valliere the Vallieres are forged to be the strongest steel, the sharpest blade, the strongest shield. Since birth her mother taught her that not with words, but with actions, and now, she was going to prove she had learned her lessons.

She would act.

"Please endure it, I will save you." She said soft whispering her farewell to the girl she would save. She left the room with eyes that showed no hesitation to do what was necessary to accomplish her objective.

For the following days and nights, screams could be heard from the south west tower of the academy.

* * *

><p>I'm surrounded by darkness. I can't feel my fingers, my body is numb, my eyes are heave, I can't open them, my breathing is hard, It hurts, my hearing is muffled I hear voices.<p>

"…Wounds…"

"…Runes…"

"…Failed"

I'm enveloped by darkness again.

* * *

><p>A person with shoulder length black hair dressed in a maid outfit stood silently in the small stone room. Her hands covering her mouth while she cried, her face shocked at what she was seeing.<p>

She had been tasked with cleaning the infirmary, that was normal task for the workers, it was a simple task, change the sheets, clean the floor and furniture, after that, she was supposed to wash the patient that was in the room.

The girl in the room was summoned by one of the nobles and was supposed to be her familiar. There was a rumor that she was hurt in the summoning, but not many details had been known by the servants or the other nobles.

But now she knew where the screams that torment the servants in the last days had come from. They said it was the ghost of someone that died, or the experiments of eccentric nobles, but she saw that those are wrong.

The screams came from the girl that was lying in the bed in front of her. The girl had shoulder length hair. She was covered in blood, so much blood that her clothes and hair had been dyed a crimson shade, the sheets have been dyed the same color.

Her master said the girl was healed and had asked for her to personally clean her. She didn't understand why her master asked that of her, but she knew he was a mysterious person. It had been three years since she last saw him. He had showed like that the first time they meet and left the same way. She doesn't know why he asked for her to personally do this, but she knew that he had something in mind.

Giving a little jump after hearing a knock in the window, the maid turned and looked startled at it. There, she saw another of the familiars that had been summoned, it was looking through the window at girl in the bed. Knocking at it again, it let out a small _"__kyui__"_ sound. That made the maid remember what she was supposed to do.

"Get it together Siesta! Let's clean this poor girl up!" Patting her cheeks with both hands to renew her vigor, she started moving and gathering the materials she would need. After gathering everything, she headed over to the bed and started her work.

She soon finished washing the girl and changing the bed sheets, placing all the bloodied clothes in a wooden bucket. She then dressed the girl in a simple white camisole that was hers, the reason she did this was simple, there aren't any other clothes for the girl in the infirmary and she thought it was extremely improper to let the girl remain nude in there.

Looking at her job, she gave a nod to herself, admiring her work and the girl. "Good job Siesta! She looks much better like that. All that blood did not suit her. She looks much better in this camisole. She looks cute." The maid felt her cheeks blush slightly after what she just said and turned her head to the side, as she remembered the smoothness the girl skin had, it was so soft, such pretty white skin, her hair was so soft and flowed so smoothly that remembered her of the fine silks of the nobles.

Letting out a little gasp, she says "What am I thinking?!" Straightening and looking around, she saw that, she still had things to do and soon moved to finish them.

It took her almost half a day to finish everything. She opened the windows of the room to let the air flow and take the stench of blood that had settled in it.

Gathering her tools, she started heading to the door but stopped. Placing everything in the ground, she headed to the edge of the bed. Leaning in closer to the girl face, she whispered inaudible words in the girl's ear.

Nodding to herself, she raised and gathered her tool and left.

* * *

><p>I hear voices one more time. Darkness comes again.<p>

* * *

><p>A certain blue haired girl is reading, seated and leaning against a blue dragon that has made his residence outside a small stone room, where a brown haired girl is sleeping. Most of the time it stayed still looking at the girl lying in the room with eyes full of curiosity, letting a small <em>"<em>_kyui__"_ be heard at times.

* * *

><p>Tears stream down my face<em>.<em>"This nightmare again, How many times did I live this? I have lost count. How much time before the pain hits me again?" Darkness comes again.

* * *

><p>The strawberry blonde haired girl is sitting in a chair near the bed of the girl she summoned, the girl that is supposed to be her familiar.<p>

"How long are you going to sleep girl? How can you make your master worry like this?" She stares at girl. She is breathing slowly, her wounds have healed.

Before the wounds had stopped, all the teachers had panicked, classes had been suspended. The teachers hadn't been in the condition to give classes. All of them had been too tired. Some of them had been assigned to discover why this was happening and ways to heal it. Other mages had worked without stop to heal the wounds, all the teachers that knew healing spells had been called to help.

Sir Osmold, the principal, was helping with everything he had. He was one of those that hadn't slept since it started, and even with the potion she bought it had not helped in the process of the healing.

Everything only ended, when the old man with chains wrapped in his right arm came, the chains are a dark obsidian color, with links bigger then her father hands, the chain whirled around his arm going inside his cloak. The face the principal had when he saw the man was of disbelief and surprise. The old man ordered everyone to get out of the room and leave the healing of the girl to him. No one listened to him at first and only moved when the principal ordered them to leave.

She tried to protest but was soon silenced. The principal said that if there was someone who could save the girl now, it was him. Recalling the appearance of the old man, made her have doubts at first. He had disheveled shoulder length white hair, deep black eyes, used a ragged brownish cloak with one simple white shirt and black pants. Something in him was tugging at her memory, but she couldn't figure what.

She was going to protest again at the possibility of such man doing what more than twenty nobles had not accomplished, but was silenced again, when he looked at her with such deep eyes, eyes that showed so much wisdom, wisdom not obtainable by normal humans.

Being looked at with those eyes made her stop breathing, her body wouldn't obey her. Taking his eyes off her, he turned to face the girl in the bed showing a face that held deep nostalgia and so much caring in it. That made her unable to say anymore and leave the room with the other teachers.

It took just one hour of waiting, one agonizing hour and what all the mages had been unable to accomplish, had been solved, the girl had stopped screaming. At first, dread had hit her, she thought her familiar had died, but soon the door opened, showing the old man, he said the girl was safe, that the treatment was not finished, but she was out of danger and would live.

She started crying, thanking the gods that her familiar would live and noticed that all the teachers that waited outside the room, calmed and relaxed. They tried to enter, but were denied access until the treatment was complete.

It took two more days for the treatment to be completed, and during those two days she had stayed outside the room waiting. She had been allowed inside by dusk of the third day, when the maid finished cleaning the room. The maid gave her a message before leaving, she said the old man did everything he could, and all that was left, was for the girl to accept herself. She was puzzled by that. How could the girl need to accept herself?

"Sorry." She let out a sigh and keeps speaking "You know familiar, you really gave me a lot of trouble." Tears start rolling down her face, while she keeps talking "Sorry. I know I have no right of calling myself your master after what I made you go through. I never knew my failures would make someone suffer so much." She started crying hard.

"Ha, how can I call myself your master? That simple spell that was supposed to bind us and yet it caused you so much pain. Even the proof that should be shown is not. One simple rune was supposed to mark my success as a mage, and not even that has shown." Tears started falling faster, her breathing got heave "And if that old man hadn't come, you would have died. I was unable to say even one word of thanks to him, he left before I could enter the room." She fell on her knees, leaned her head on the bed and grabbed the hand of the lying girl asking for forgiveness.

* * *

><p>The nightmare comes again.<p>

I have stopped running. I want to destroy this nightmare. Use my powers to blast everything away, but I can't use them, I can't create even a simple spark.

I have walked every place in this nightmare trying to find a way out. I found nothing, no exits, not a single person, no familiar faces, no life.

Darkness comes and one more time I wake to see the nightmare.

"Ha, I think I will go crazy if things keep going like this." I say.

"…" I hear a voice.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" My voice nothing but a whisper, but too loud is this deserted place.

"…" I hear the voice again. Turning in the direction the voice came, I start running to it.

"It is calling me."

I run, my feet's hurts, my legs hurts, my breath is ragged, but I don't stop running.

The sun is blazing with its entire majestic glow in the sky, but it is cold, so cold. I hear the voice again. There is something new here. I will find it, I run. Footsteps are the only sounds in the deserted city right now.

Seeing a familiar scene, I stop running, "This bridge. It was here that he stopped me when I was ready to throw everything away." Looking at the bridge with tender eyes, I fall to my knees, and let out in small inaudible whisper.

"Help me…"

"Fight, don't give up now." I hear from a soft voice.

Startled by it, I search for the owner of the voice, but there is no one near, in fact, I can see nothing. There are no buildings, no houses, no lamps or signs, only the ground, the river and the sky. I rub my eyes to try and clear my vision. As I open them again, there is nothing here anymore, I can't see anything, the river and ground are gone, the sky is gone, I stand alone in the darkness, I don't know how I'm standing or how I know up from down. I just know.

"…" I hear the voice I was following from behind me. Turning, I see a small bluish white flame. It is hovering, under it I can see small ripples forming at regular intervals.

"Who are you?" I ask the flame.

"…" The flame pulsated. The ripples on the ground extended.

I don't know why, but seeing the flame gave me a calm feeling, I had not felt calm since the nightmares began, I can feel my expression softening.

I don't know why or how, but I know the flame is not a person, it is something else.

"What are you?" I ask it.

"_..."_ The flame pulsated and grew. The ripples extended each time the flame pulsated.

I walk until I was in front of the flame, near enough to feel it. It wasn't hot. The warmth emitted by it, was soothing.

"Will you help me?" I ask it with a soft voice.

"…" The flame started pulsating fast and started changing shape. It grew slender legs, smooth tender arms. I could see a face shaping under the bluish flame. When it finished shaping, I recognized perfectly the body of the person it took its shape, shoulder length flaming hair, the same size as mine. I was looking at myself, almost like looking at the mirror. The only difference was that it was a bluish flaming version of me. Without knowing why, I smiled at it.

"You know? You could have at least worn some clothes." I chuckled a little and I swore I saw a small smile forming on my flaming version.

"Good thing it is only the two of us here. Even if I don't know what you are."

Smiling, I extend my left hand to my flaming version, I don't know why, but I knew there was no need to say anything anymore, I knew the flame understood me completely, I knew it was here to help me, I just don't why, I was so sure of these feelings.

My flame version extended her hand accepting mine, giving one step closing the space between us and interlacing her fingers with mine she said _"__By becoming one, we will cease to be. We will become something new. We will break old laws and in doing so, we will create new laws__."_For the first time, I noticed that the voice that had been calling me was the same as my own. I smiled at that and gave her a nod.

"I see..." That was the only answer I could give her, there was no need to say more.

Stepping closer and shortening the distance between us, I closed my eyes leaning my head against hers and whispered softly to her "Thank you."

We stood like that for a long time bathing in the warmth. I opened my eyes when she gave a step back, never letting go of my hand. I saw a smile in her face, the flame in her body started shifting to mine, embracing me. The flame was soft and warm, a kind flame, this was, the only word that came to my head to describe the feeling she gave me.

When the flame finished shifting to my body, I felt warm, I could feel it becoming one with me restoring my strength and strengthening my body. I felt my left hand getting warmer and looking at it, I saw lines shaping what looked like runes a few millimeters above my skin, they appear to be Nordic runes, I was entranced by it, they looked almost alive.

When it stopped shaping, the rune glowed brighter and slowly lowered making contact with the back of my hand, I felt warmth spreading through my body and giving me a strange feeling, I could not place the feeling in words, but it was a good feeling. Soon the light faded and I saw the same runes in my hand, rubbing It, I felt nothing. There was no damage in my skin, it was a smooth mark. Smiling while looking at it, I felt that was the link between us.

I felt my eyes get heavy, the darkness was coming again, but this time the nightmare would not appear. Feeling sure of it, I closed my eyes welcoming the soft, sweet darkness.

* * *

><p>Water is running down my head, it feels good. After letting the water run through my head, I raise my hand and grab a towel that was placed on it. Moving it, I feel the heat of the sun hitting my face. I try to open my eyes, they are heavy, I can't focus on my surroundings. I don't know where I am. The ceiling is made of stone and wood, there is a large window at one of the walls, one table with some bottles on top and many cabinets with lots of bottles and there are some tools used for grinding herbs.<p>

What is this room? What I'm doing here?

Focusing, I see that there is a person with long brown hair wearing a white coat, a light blue knee length shirt and brown long shirt, seating in front of the table. She is writing something in the bottles in front of her.

Moving my vision a little, I see a familiar person near one of the cabinets. She is holding a tray with a towel hanging from it. She has black hair and is using a maid outfit… why is she using a maid outfit?

"Why are you dressed in a maid outfit, Saten-san?" My voice is a little husky, strange. After my hearing my question, both of them turn in my direction, looking at me with surprised eyes. My vision is getting better, I see now that the person dressed with a maid outfit is not Saten, maybe a friend of Maika, but I don't know the other woman.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I hear the maid letting out a gasp with wide eyes and raise her hands to her mouth. I hear the sound of a tray hitting the floor. It looks like she has forgotten about what she was holding.

For some seconds both of them appear to be statues, it did not last long, running the maid got to the door and left the room with impressive speed. The long haired woman rushes to my side propping her body on the bed and place a hand in my head, using her other hand to open my eyes, she appears to be examining them. She must be a doctor, she looks extremely surprised.

She makes some simple question about how I'm feeling and if my body hurts, after all the questions she let out a long sigh and I can see a smile on her face. "You gave us a lot of trouble."

She could see the confusion in my face.

"Don't worry, we will talk when you are fully recovered, sleep a little more now." Before I could ask what had happened to me, I saw her taking a stick from her clothes and waving it saying something.

My eyes got heavy, I'm getting sleep again. I see she is smiling and hear footsteps. They are getting louder and faster. Someone is running, no, there is more than one person running. I look at the door with eyes almost closed and see the strawberry blonde haired girl and the maid at the door. The small girl is breathing hard, her eyes are red, she must have been crying. Why was she crying? Before she says anything, my eyes close and I drift again to the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>I can feel light hitting my face. I open my eyes and see the source. It is coming from a candle held in a detailed piece of metal work that looks like rose. Looking around, I see that I'm in a different room from before. The bed I'm lying at is bigger and softer, it is a four-poster bed with white curtains, there is small table with some chairs placed near the door and there is a cabinet near the wall. A writing desk and a big wardrobe made of dark wood are placed at the other wall. All of them appear to be antiques, maybe from 1700s. I'm not an expert to be sure.<p>

I can feel my body is sore. Sitting in the bed, I rub my eyes and stretch my arms, making the sore feeling go away. I let out loud yawn "Hum. Where am I?" Looking around I see my surroundings better. Atop the writing desk I see some books, three or four maybe, paper, quill and a small bottle with a black liquid inside. Atop the small table I see two silver plates, two cups, two knives and two forks. The plates have breads coated with something that makes it reflect the light of the candles in the table, probably some type of sugar coating. One of them is half eaten.

Looking around some more I see the room isn't that big, it is probably as big as my Tokiwadai room. After thinking a little I see that I will not discover anything staying inside the room.

Getting up from the bed I feel a breeze hitting my body, looking at my body, I see that I'm not wearing anything, my face flushes furiously because of this. I dive for the bed and I wrap myself in the sheet of the bed. I make knots in it, making sure there is absolutely no way for it to fall off.

Looking at the wardrobe, I think if I should take some clothes from there. "I know I should look for some clothes, but it is extremely rude to mess with other people things." I look at the door.

"There is no way I'm going out like this." After all the trouble of knotting the sheet, I start undoing the knots, but my hands stop suddenly as I remember, I should find the clothes first. Going to the wardrobe, I find some clothes, one very short grey skirt and white shirt.

"I had a tiny bit of hope that my uniform would be here, I guess I can't be that lucky." Letting out a sigh, I walk to the cabinet to try and find some pants. After rummaging a little in it, I find my target; they totally don't match my taste, maybe Kuroko would like some of these.

After looking around some more, I see none of them matched my tastes so I grab any. After I finish donning my newly borrowed clothes, I see that the skirt is really too short, the blouse is tight, even for me, and it doesn't cover my entire belly. I look at the door one more time "I don't want to go out there dressed like this." I say with my head dropped down.

"I need to do it if I want to find out where I am!" Clenching my fist and raising my head, I start walking to the door.

Before getting near the door, I hear a knocking sound, the strange thing is, the knocking didn't come from the door, but from the window. Turning around to the window, I see nothing "Gah! That scared me. It is night, hum, How much time did I sleep?" as I start turning to go to the door, I hear the knocks again.

"Is wind making the window move? Better close it." When I get to the window, I see that it is closed "Eh? Could there be something out here? No, no, no, that is impossible." Reaching to the lock with my hand trembling a little, I open it and start leaning on the wall to see outside. Looking outside I see that I'm in tower made of stone and probably at what seen to be a fourth or fifth floor. To my left I see what appears to be a stone wall like I saw in castle at medieval movies, it connects where I'm and stretches in a circular manner two another tower far from this one. After scanning the surroundings some more, I find nothing that could be making the noise in the window.

"Ah, must have been my imagination." Suddenly a hot air hit me from above. "Eh, what was that?" I look up and my eyes widen at what I see. "Eh? A giant lizard? Why are you looking at me with those squinted eyes? Is that a grin you are making?"

"Kruuu…" The giant lizard moves its head at me and through the window, making me stumble on the bed and fall on top of it. Stopping with its head on top of me, it looks at me with big, round puppy eyes.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!? You… big lizard." I place my hands in his chin and try to pull him back.

"Kyuiiii" It opens its big mouth "Geh. You don't want to bite me do you? I'm sure I don't taste_good__"_ I say to him, feeling a bit scared.

It turns its head to the side and makes a _kyui_sound, and then it starts licking me.

"Gah!"

"What is it!?"

"Get of me!"

"Stop licking me!" The giant lizard appears to not be hearing me, and how did I think a lizard could understand me!? My attempts to hold him off with my arms is little effective.

"I said stop licking me!" And send a low voltage at this overgrown lizard. Most animals would be really scared at this and run away.

"…" But it did not work on this one.

I blink, "It did not work?"

"Why are you still fine after receiving that!?" Shouting at it, I send another charge that does not even faze it.

"And stop licking me already!"

I hear a whistling sound and the giant lizard stops. It takes its head outside the window and jumps far from the tower.

What? It jumped, does it want to die?! "Eh!? It can't be!" I raise, standing on top of the bed with my knees, "There is no need to throw yourself out the window just because I…"

My eyes go wide with what I see "It flew? A giant flying lizard?" Before I could ponder what I saw, I hear one explosion in the corridor. Looking over my shoulder to the door, I see it opening and the strawberry blonde haired girl entering. She looks mad.

"That detestable Germanian woman! Why does she keep pestering me?" She closes the door hard, making one awful noise.

"Eh? What was it?" I ask her. She turns her head in my direction and blinks.

"You! You are finally awake!" She squint her eyes and give large steps in my direction. This is bad. Turning in the bed, I start dragging myself backwards across the bed until I almost fall.

When she gets to the edge of the bed, she raise one arm and point one finger at me, "Why are you wearing clothes from your master?!" She tilts her head to the side a little, making a cute questioning face "…And why are you wet?"

I wave my hands frantically in front of me and say "Sorry, I can explain it! I could not find my clothes, so I got these from the wardrobe, sorry for taking them."

She nods.

"I see. That is ok, and how did you get wet?"

"About that, you are probably going to think I'm crazy" I scratch my head.

"Try me."

I nod one time and take a deep breath, "I heard a knock on the window, and when I opened it, a giant lizard started licking me, and then jumped off from the tower and flew away… Sigh, who is going to believe something like that?"

She nods again.

"I see, that explains it. It was probably Sylpheed."

"… Ehhh! You believe in me?!" Disbelief filled my voice.

Placing her hands at her hip, she nods again "Yes, I don't know why, but ever since you came, it has been going to see you in the infirmary. Even Tabitha says she doesn't know why it keeps coming to you."

I open my eyes wide "Eh? Infirmary? Why was I there? I remember that when I woke up, I saw a maid and a woman that that looked like a nurse, and I fell asleep after that."

She points her finger at me once again with a trembling arm and says in a loud voice "You! You! Do you know how hard it was to heal you?! It took lots of mages and ingredients to keep you alive!"

"Eh, keep me alive? What happened?" I ask her with a straight face, while folding my legs under my thighs.

The girl looks at me with a raised eyebrow and asks in a slow low tone. "You don't remember what happened after you got here?"

"Hum, I remember being in open green field with stone walls around it, and a tower behind me." I say with my eyes closed and a finger holding my chin.

"Sigh, that is good." She says.

"Why is it good?" I look with curiosity.

"It is good because... I don't want to remember, or talk about it." She trembles a little and hugs herself.

Eh, was my state that bad? When did I get hurt? I keep trying to recall.

"Eh, I'm curious now. But if you don't want to talk about it now, that is okay." I will find about it eventually, for now let me clear a thing that has been bugging me, "So what did you mean by 'my master'?" I drag the use of master.

She gives me a look that says she doesn't understand what I just asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You called yourself my master, what do you mean by that?" I ask her again and she gives me one annoyed look. It is fun how she can change expression so fast.

"Master, in noble and mage, and summoned you, and now you are my familiar." She is looking me straight in the eyes when she says that, "Do you get it now?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch because of the answer and her tone. I'm not completely sure what she means, but I think I'm at someplace that is dangerous. If there are mages here, I better get some information and run as fast as I can, they are dangerous.

I decided to play dumb so I can get more information before formulating a plan. If she is affiliated with the mages from Hawaii, I may be in trouble.

"So, what do you mean by mages? And how did I get here?"

"Eh?" She looks shocked at my question. I didn't expect that. "What do I mean by mages?"

"What kind of commoner did I summon?! Besides giving me all that trouble before, she does not even know what mages are?!" She says in a loud tone.

"Oi!" I can feel a vein twitching in my head.

"What kind of country bumpkin are you!? This is the famous Tristain Academy of Magic" she points her finger at me and place one arm at her hip.

"OI!" This girl is trying my patience, saying something about a magic academy, she must take me for a fool.

"Familiar, let me clear things up for you. I'm a noble and a mage. I have summoned you as my familiar at the sacred springtime summoning ritual. You are now bound to me, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." she makes a triumphant pose at the end of that.

Yes, she is taking me for a fool. I cross my legs, place my elbow on my knee, my hand on my chin, and eye the Louise girl. "Hum, I see, summoned me, bound me. Hummm, and why do you suppose I agree to that?"

She eyes me with confusion in her face. "Eh? What do you mean, I suppose? I'm not supposing. I summoned you, so that means, I'm your master! I wanted to summon a dragon or a griffin, they are so powerful and cool." She drops her head and lets out a sigh.

I feel like I should have snapped already.

She completely thinks I'm a fool. Dragons and griffins, really? I clear my throat. "Then master, let me clarify some things. I was hurt and you helped me, right? Even, If don't remember how I got hurt and how I ended in this "famous Tristain academy of magic." I say in a little harsh tone.

"Yes that is right. Ahhh! Why am I having to explain these simple things to this commoner?!" She says in exasperated tone, dropping her arms to her side hunched forward.

Snap. Ok, that is it. This is too much for me. I was trying to be civil and takes things slowly and run causing too much damage, but I don't care anymore, if there are a hundred mages here, I will just wipe them out.

I raise standing up in the bed, and looking at her I say in monotone. "Master… thank you for taking care of me." I bow slightly for her.

"Yes, you should thank … familiar? Why are you looking at me like that? And what are you doing with those hands?" She looks at me with confusion on her face.

I know why she is looking at me like that, after all, I'm crackling my knuckles and my eyes are twitching in anger.

She takes a step back "You...you... what are you thinking?" and another step.

"Well, I'm just going to teach some manners to this," and I say very slowly "noble master, who thinks she can look down on me."

I let my powers flow, I hear the familiar sound of electricity crackling. When she saw it, she froze and her eyes opened wide.

"I…I…summoned a noble…" she lets out stuttering a little.

Does she think I'm a noble? Ha, what a joke. "Oho. I'm not a noble, and if you are the type of noble I have read about, I don't want to be one."

"That is magic…only noble can use magic."

"I see. Don't worry, I can't use magic, these are my powers." I make a small bolt hit the ground.

"And I made the contract with you…"

"Humm, and when did I sign any contract?" I let my powers flow a little more freely, making the room light a bit. There is something wrong with my powers, the flow seems strange.

"That…the contract between familiar and mage is closed with a kiss." she tells me.

Hearing that, I freeze, my powers stop. Contract? Kiss? I start recalling the events. Mirror like object, telesma, medieval castle, mages, laughing, bald man, stick, chant, kiss... I feel my face blushing hard. I remember the kiss now, it was so abrupt, but it felt soft. Would it feel like this with him? I flush harder; I could feel steam coming out of my head.

"Familiar, are you ok?" Louise asks me with a worried face.

"My first…" I say in a quiet tone.

"Eh, your first?"

Dropping my arms to the side and clenching my fists, I start trembling. Louise opens her eyes wide and start stepping back from me.

"You… You…." I start trembling more "stole my first kiss!" I scream turning my head up, and unleash my powers making the entire room go bright and making crackling noises. I eye the girl, just to see that she has run out the door.

"Come back here!" I shout and jump from the bed and run through the door after her.

Outside of the room, I see a large stone corridor with some wooden doors, stone stairs and some red wall rugs, with white and blue flowers in front of them. Outside one of the doors, I see a girl with long red hair and giant breasts, she is wearing the same outfit as Louise.

I look viciously to her "Where did she go?!"

After a few seconds, she shows a small smile and a face that shows completely amusement, she points her finger to the stairs. I run to the stairs looking for my target.

* * *

><p>"Bang? What was that?" Says the giant breasted girl with long red hair, while looking to the door in her room.<p>

"That came from Louise room. Has she started exploding things again?" The girl thinks that is not it, since most of Louise spell end with a loud explosion sound.

"Crackling? That is new." Opening the door, she steps in the long stone corridor.

Looking at Louise's door, she sees, a strange pale light coming from under it. _"__Eh? What is Louise doing to make a light like that? I __haven't__ seen light like that before, it is a bit pretty__."_

Soon, she sees the door to Louise room open, and saw the said girl run to the stairs with wide eyes.

"Ehhh, which new game are you playing Louise?" she ask, to the running girl, receiving no answer.

"…stole my first kiss!" Hearing this shout, she looks to Louise room and sees, bright bluish light illuminate the room, hearing lots of crackling noises.

She watched the lighting sparkle, until it died down. Soon she saw, a girl with short brown hair run outside, whipping her head around and stopping in her direction. The girl has such a vicious look.

"Where did she go?!" The girl that just left Louise room asks.

The red haired girl recalls, this is the commoner girl Louise summoned, and screwed up in making the contract spell, almost killing her. It took lots of water mages, and a mysterious old man to heal her. That old man had such strong eyes, he would probably be quiet a catch if younger. It is a miracle this girl survived and now, she looks the perfect picture of health.

It appears; Louise managed to anger the girl enough that she needed to run. This is amusing, the red haired girl thinks, this is extremely amusing. Maybe, she should help the commoner in finding Louise, and have some fun watching her run from the girl.

Yes, that is what she should do. After all, it is extremely fun to tease Louise, and if things become too serious, she can just interrupt and make Louise own her a favor. With her course of action decided, she shows a smile to the chestnut brown haired girl and points her finger to the stairs, where Louise has run to.

The girl immediately runs to the stairs, without even saying thanks. "Well, this will be fun." The red haired girl closes the door to her room and goes to the stairs, hoping, that they can provide some good entertainment.

* * *

><p>Running down the stairs, I find myself in another corridor, similar to the one from before. Wooden doors and red wall rugs, this floor one has full plated metal armors near the walls. I follow the sound of the footsteps.<p>

"What is up with this place? It look likes one of those old medieval castles I see in movies."

I run until I find another set of stairs, I go down and hear voices around the corner. Turning, I see a blond boy using purple pants, a shirt with frills and a dark colored cape. He is talking with a blond haired girl with curls, wearing a grey shirt and white blouse and the same cape.

"Oh Montmorency, you are the star of my eyes! The sun of my life! The…"he stops when he hears me approaching. Both of them turn their heads to me.

Geh, a playboy, I don't have time for that now. I need to find that girl. I just run past them.

"Look Montmorency, it is The Zero Louise familiar."

"Yes, I can see that Guiche. It is good she got better, that was a big failure even for Louise." Montmorency lets out a small sigh.

Do they know what happened to me and what do they mean by failure? I stop and turn to them "Tell me, what had happened?"

The blond boy, the one I recognize as Guiche, is the first one to talk "Such a rude commoner, such a fitting familiar for the zero."

Damn, he is one arrogant playboy. Since he is wearing the same cape as Louise he must be a noble too. The girl is using the same outfit as Louise, and that girl up there was using it too, are they all nobles?

While listening to him, I see my target turning around the corner behind the boy "Stop there!" I shout, interrupting the blond and run past him.

Seeing me, she turns and run from where she came. Turning the corner, I see her running through a giant door leading to a green field. This is perfect; there are no more obstacles in my way.

"_Got you now__!"_Making my power flow I send a bolt from between my bangs at her. The bluish sparks I'm familiar with fly through the air and it hit her.

The bolt hits her back making her fall face first in the ground. That must hurt, luck she had reached the grass already. I approach her. "Hey…"

She turns around, showing a dirt face, with a mixture of fear and panic, the same face I do when the dorm mother scolds me.

"Wait! Don't hurt me! I didn't know I summoned a noble!" she waves her arms in front of her. I feel like I'm bullying her now, hurting such a small girl, she may even be smaller than Kuroko.

I scratch my head, "You know…" suddenly I feel my body leaving the ground. "Eh? What is happening?" I see that my body has left the ground "I'm floating?" I hear Guiche voice, he is laughing.

"Louise, is even your familiar bullying you?"

I hear another voice "Louise, you should not let that happen, you need to take better care of your familiar."

Managing to turn around, I see the red haired girl with obnoxious large breast, Guiche and the blond haired girl with curls, Montmorency was her name, I think.

I glare at them. Guiche is pointing one stick at me, making a movement like a circle. I can feel my body starting to turn upside down.

I grab my shirt and glare harder at him "Stop that right now if you don't… be ready for payback."

"What a rude commoner you summoned Louise. She does not even know how to speak to her superiors." He waves the stick again; I turn a little more.

I feel my eyebrows twitching. Why do these people get in my nerve so easily?

"I warned you!"When I was almost releasing a bolt at the playboy, I hear the flap of wings. The next thing I see is the big lizard from before, Sylpheed I think, pinning me to the ground and licking me.

"Gah! You again! What do you have against me?!" I scream to this overgrown lizard.

I hear the three from before laughing, except Louise; she is still on the ground sitting down looking at me.

This thing is getting on my nerves, as I'm about to fry the giant lizard, I see something that made me stop, this is impossible. I even don't care about the licking or the laughs anymore. What made me stop, was the vision in front of me, I was looking at the sky. There are two moons, how is this possible? Where did they teleport me?

Wait, she said she summoned me, so did she summon me to a place so far away that has two moons? I tough, I was in Europe. But earth does not have two moons. Where the heck, did this girl, summon me from? A lot of other question race through my mind, but there was one that was stronger than the others.

"_Where the heck am I__?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> There, second chapter complete. I'm sorry about the time it took me to publish this. I'm not a fast writer and I stopped to learn the usage of commas and other mistakes I did in the first chapter. You will probably still see mistakes; I'm trying to take them out, but I'm sure I will not be able to take them out in one go. So I'm sorry for making them.

Updated: 13/10/12

**Thanks for:**

The Eternal Empress: for beta reading and pointing my errors, and above all, putting up with my mistakes.

Zero the Winter God for editing this. Seeing his corrections has helped me a lot.

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and all who are following the story. I was really happy to see the result this first small chapter gave.


	3. Clashing Powers

**A.N: **Sorry for the long time to update. Notes at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Toaru or Zero no Tsukaima series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Clashing Powers<strong>

I'm sitting in a stone fountain in the courtyard of the academy that I had just used to clean myself after my unfortunate meeting with the giant, drooling lizard. It had fallen asleep cuddling me like I was its plush toy. Tired, and covered in lizard drool, I struggled out of its grasp and tiptoed away. Looking around, I saw that I was alone. Louise left with those kids.

"Stupid lizard…" I grumble.

While I was being drooled on I had a lot of time to think, and more importantly calm down. Those two moons were a solid indication that I was definitely not on earth anymore. The summoning she mentioned must be a type of teleportation ability. She said she was a mage, but I'm seemingly not on earth anymore which means they are not with those magicians from Hawaii. Consequently, I'm safe for the moment… at least from the magicians I know.

While sitting in the fountain, I checked why the flow of my powers felt strange. I tried for a long time to make it flow the way it should, but it just wouldn't work how I knew it should. The flow of electrons is completely messed up. I can't understand why; I know my calculations are correct, but it still refuses to behave as it should.

It is strange. I feel something else in my body every time I try to use my ability. Whatever it is, it's throwing the electric currents off and throwing my calculations out of balance. While trying, I felt my power focusing in my left hand, when that happened the first time I saw the strange mark on my hand glowing briefly. After some tests, I was able to direct the power to the mark and found that it glowed every time I did it, but after a few seconds it would disrupt my control and wreck whatever I was attempting.

"..lo"

Damn, this is so frustrating… there are so many unknown factors. First, I need to learn more about where I am and the way I was brought here. I need to find Louise and ask her how she did that. This is… frustrating.

Someone shouts in my ear, "Hello!"

Surprised, I jump back and manage to catch my heel on the edge of the fountain, making me lose my balance and fall into the water. I use my hands to push my body up, lifting my eyes and nose above the water. Looking between my feet, still stuck on the edge of the fountain, I see the maid with short black hair that was in the infirmary.

She looks panicked, "AHH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

I make some bubbles before raising my head and answering her, "I'm ok. You just surprised me."

"Geh, what is up with me and getting wet the entire day?" I shake one of my hands above the water in a futile effort to dry it.

"Ah, here let me help you." The maid extends her hand to me.

Accepting her hand, she helps me out of the water. I sit on the stone edge and thank her. She hands me a towel, apparently she was doing laundry and had some in them.

"Thanks," I start drying my hair with the towel.

"I'm really sorry. I was not trying to scare you," she said, bent into a deep bow. This is awkward, I don't like when people bow to me, except him, he should bow his head to me always.

"That is ok, really," I place the towel on my shoulder and focus on her, she is still bowing. "Please stop bowing. There is really no need," she stands, and I can see that her face still shows apprehension.

"So… you are?" I ask, trying to get her to relax a little.

After hearing my question she gives me a big smile and answers, "I'm Siesta." Her smile is too bright, "I work as a maid in the academy. I'm sorry about scaring you."

Waving my hand, I again assure her that there is no problem.

"I called you four times, but you didn't reply, so, I raised my voice a little." She says with a sheepish smile

I scratch the back of my head and give a weak laugh, "Sorry about that. So, how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see if you were fine," she said, still smiling too brightly.

"Hum? Yeah…" my stomach rumbles before I say anything else and I feel my cheeks reddening in response.

She laughs, "That's a sign that you are fine. I'll show you to the kitchens and we can get you something to eat, it is almost time for breakfast." She smiles again. Really, her smile is too bright.

I scratch my cheek with my finger, feeling a bit sheepish, "Thanks, Siesta."

"You are welcome, miss familiar."

I hang my head down and sigh. "Don't call me that, I have a proper name you know," I get up, place my hand on my hip and look at her, "My name is Misaka Mikoto."

I see her placing her finger at her chin, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side a little in a cute manner. She appears to be in deep thought, muttering my name a couple times.

"Eh, are you ok?" I wave one hand in front of her.

She opens her eyes, and hits one closed hand in the palm of the other; that made me blink, "I see, that is like grandpa..." I heard my stomach rumble, "…" she blinks, "ah, that is not good, let's go get you something to eat, Misaka-san."

That left me a little disoriented; -san, how does she know Japanese honorifics? Does she know I'm not from here? Before I can ask, I see her leaving my field of vision; she is a really fast walker apparently. I follow and catch up before I lose sight of her. As we walk she tells me a bit about herself; her family is made up of farmers living in the village of Tarbes, and how she started working at the Academy to help support her family.

"We are here Misaka-san," we walked a ways and came to a side entrance to the central tower of the Academy. She guided me into the kitchen. Inside I saw cupboards, tables, baskets with vegetables and lots of utensils. The smell of food and herbs is nearly overwhelming.

"What a nice fragrance. What is it?" I ask Siesta while looking around.

She looks around one time, "Um, cinnamon and honey, I think. Those are ingredients for today's desserts."

I perk up at that, "Ehh, that should be good." I see she is looking at me at in a strange way.

"Misaka-san, would you like to dry yourself and change clothes before eating?" After she says that, I look down at myself and see that my clothes are still wet.

I give a small laugh, "That would be nice, but I don't have other clothes."

She tilts her head to the side. "I have already cleaned your clothes. Let's go to a room where you can change," after saying that Siesta starts walking down a passageway in the kitchen, once again very quickly.

"Ah… ok," what is up with this girl? I'm completely following her pace. Soon we got to a corridor with lots of wooden doors lined up, I saw women in maid uniforms walking in and out of them. Every time they neared us, they showed a smile, greeted and talked with Siesta. I think they kept it briefly tough because I was near. They kept glancing at me; I don't think I'm really welcome here.

We entered one of the rooms. It was a simple room. There are two beds with white sheets, one wooden wardrobe a little taller than me and a small table with two chairs. I see a girl with long, wavy brown hair that reach the middle of her back sitting on one of the beds, she has dark green eyes, a slim figure, and a pretty face. And her chest is bigger than mine. Almost every girl I've seen here is bigger than me; that just isn't fair, dammit! She had her left hand raised in front of her face, studying it intently. When she sees us, she gets up and hugs Siesta; well, hug might be the wrong word, it was more of a tackle. It's a miracle that Siesta wasn't knocked down.

Siesta let out a surprised yelp.

"SISI! SISI!" the girl says in a really enthusiastic tone. I think that is a nickname for Siesta.

"Ah, ah, calm down Yoli." That must be the other girl then. After that she let go of Siesta.

"I'm getting married Sisi!" she raise her hands in front of Siesta and point to the ring in her left hand, It is a rustic silver ring. Isn't she a bit too young to marry? She doesn't look that old. Siesta grabs the girl hands and starts congratulating her and they start talking about the date, marriage plans, how they needed a dress... and kids, she said she wants to have eleven kids! That made me scream internally. What type of woman is this?! Is she a bunny?! I saw the figure of a small girl with black hair and a boy with spiky hazel hair in my mind, which made me blush a lot.

Shaking my head violently and crushing _that_ thought, I place my hand in front of my mouth and clear my throat. The two of them stopped and looked at me. I know they are having a happy moment and would not like to intrude, but I'm getting cold in these wet clothes.

Siesta raises one of her hands in front of her mouth and her eyes widen making a really surprised face. "AHHH! I'm sorry Misaka-san."

Yoli bows to me, "Sorry ma'am. This will not happen again." Ah, this is making me look like the bad guy. I see Siesta start rummaging through the wardrobe in the room.

Placing my hand at my hip I let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, but I wanted to change my clothes, I'm cold." I see that she is looking at me with apprehension. I smile to her, "About your marriage. Congratulations."

Her mouth opens in surprise, and her face plainly said she couldn't believe what she just heard, but she regained her composure, and looked extremely happy. "Thank you ma'am!" she bows to me again. This bowing thing is worse than the attention I get at Tokiwadai.

She faces Siesta, "Sisi! We must talk more later. You are helping me with the dress!" She leaves the room before getting a reply and soon I hear girls squealing from the corridor, she is quite the happy girl.

"Here you are Misaka-san, your clothes." I see Siesta holding a bundle with my things. My Tokiwadai uniform, my bunny underwear, I hope she doesn't think I'm a kid because of these, my shorts, my PDA, my phone and wallet, not that my money will probably do me much use in this world. Well I can at least use the coins. I just see one of my rings.

I grab the bundle in her hands, "Thanks."

"Here Misaka-san, let me help you get changed." Before I can say anything she is front of me and is undoing the buttons in my shirt. It took me some seconds to register what was going on.

I step back and cross my arms in front of my chest, I look at her with a red face, "W...WH... what are you doing!?"

Her hands haven't moved from where she tried to undo the last button, her face is not showing any expression right now "I'm helping you change."

"I can do it alone!"

"But nobles always have the servants help them change."

"I'm not a noble! I can do this myself" At that she let her hands rest in front of her body and her face becomes serious.

"I will wait outside then." With that she gives me more towels and points me to the jug of water atop the table saying I could use it to clean myself, and leaves the room.

I drop my head and let out a sigh, "This place will drive me crazy." I soon get too the ordeal of cleaning myself and changing.

* * *

><p>"Yes, this feels much better," I say while looking at myself, and now that I'm using my usual clothes things feel right. I exit the room and find Siesta standing near the door.<p>

"Eh? You are waiting for me all this time here?" I ask her, disbelieving she would do that, even if she works here there is no reason to do that.

"Yes miss; this is part of my duty." She says that smiling. How can she think like that? She is not calling my name anymore; did I offend her because I didn't want her help? I see other three maids in the corridor are taking small glances this way.

I'm feeling irritated with her servile attitude, I'm used to being pampering and spoiled, and it is annoying, but this is ridiculous, "Look, I don't need a servant."

She looks troubled, and I feel like the bad guy, again.

"But… if you are willing to be friends, I would like that," I extend my hand to her, hoping she accepts this.

Showing me a bright smile, she takes my hand "I would love that Misaka-san!"

I smile back at her "Just Mikoto is fine." My stomach rumbles loudly. "Heheh" I give a weak laugh.

She blinks and laugh at me, "Let's go eat." Reversing her grip on my hand she pulls me through the corridor. Soon we get to the empty kitchen we walked through earlier, but now it is buzzing with life. I see a well-rounded man, dressed with one white apron, green shirt and brown pants; his face shows that he probably is around fifty years, a full brown bearded face with some white hairs in the middle. He is giving orders to the kitchen staff, maids walking in and out of the kitchen carrying trays and utensils.

"Marteau." Siesta says nearing the big man.

"Oh, Our Shield, you are looking bright again today!" He places his big hand in Siesta head and starts petting her.

I see Siesta pouting under the big hand of the man, "Mou, Marteau, I told you to stop calling me that."

He laughs loudly, "So, how can this humble chef help you today?"

She steps to my side, and extending her arm she points to me in a cute manner, "Here, let me present you, this is Mikoto, Miss Vallière's familiar."

His expression change from when he was talking with Siesta, he narrowed his eyes to look at me. I think he doesn't like me.

Siesta seeing this said in a loud tone with narrowed eyes, "MARTEAU! She is my friend." That made the kitchen staff stop and look at us. I felt the air go stale.

"Ah..." How can I fix this? This is bad.

I see Siesta and Marteau looking at each other with narrowed eyes, this is really bad. Before I could think in what to do next, he laughed really loudly "AHAHAH. If you are a friend of Our Shield, than you're a friend of mine." I felt the air around us get lighter and the kitchen started buzzing with life again.

"And..." my stomach rumbled again interrupting him. Damn, stop embarrassing me already. I give a week laugh.

Marteau laughed loudly at me "AHAHA! I see, I see, let's get something for the young miss to eat."

"Thanks." I say to him.

"There is no need for that miss. Find a place for her to eat, Siesta."

"Yes." Siesta guided me to the table and cleaned a place in the midst all the ingredients, I saw two stool's near us and got them so we could sit.

"Here you go Miss." I see Marteau placing one plate with bread, eggs and cheese, in the place Siesta cleared.

"Thanks." I seat and feel the heat and smell of the food. It has an exquisite smell, the bread looks freshly baked and the eggs seen to be mixed with herbs, but I don't know what type of cheese is this. Grabbing a fork I take a piece of the egg, before I eat it I see that Siesta and Marteau are looking at me.

"Ah, this is awkward. Will you keep watching while I eat?"

I think I saw Marteau scowling and Siesta seemed hurt. "We will leave you alone to eat Miss." His voice was a bit rough now.

I get up and wave my hands "No, no, wait. That is not what I meant. I meant that I want you guys to seat and eat with me." Scratching the side of my head I say "It is boring eating alone."

"I would love that Mikoto!" Siesta said and started getting some food, but Marteau seemed truly surprised by my suggestion.

"I… well," he seems troubled by it now.

"Ah, if you don't want that is ok." I say to him.

"No, I would like it." He took a deep breath. "Miss, since we are doing this, let this Marteau show the best of his skill too you! We still have about two hours before the breakfast of the students." Saying that he started yelling orders for the kitchen staff, they cleared the table and brought lots of food and drinks. I saw maid's entering the kitchen and joining the others.

I felt sweat dropping from my head. _"What did I just start?"_

* * *

><p>"No... sister Eleanor... the vase.." I'm watching Louise murmuring in her sleep, my "master". After the party that started because I just asked they too eat with me, I asked Siesta to help me find Louise.<p>

While on the party I got to know many of the staff and talked about things in this world, the nobles, the Academy and other things. That gave me enough information and understanding to say that I don't like how things work here.

While Siesta guided me to Louise room she explained to me what the summoning ritual was and what was expected of the familiars, she didn't say much about Louise though; she just said that she was just a misunderstood noble.

"...not me..." She is grabbing the sheets of the bed and is sweating a lot. I think she is having a nightmare.

"Ehh... So after leaving me to be the cuddle toy of a giant lizard… dragon, I reminded myself, you came back to your room and fell asleep.

Really, a dragon, I can't believe that stupid overgrown lizard is a dragon. I was shocked when Siesta said that, I always though dragons would be scarier, not oversized puppies with scales.

I say a bit annoyed, "What a terrible master I have."

I take a few steps, getting near the edge of the bed. I raise my hand and while looking at it I let my power flow a bit making crackling sounds, "Master..." I say in a sarcastic tone and look at her, "you don't mind letting this familiar..." I don't like my new title at all, "release some of her anger do you?" I smile dangerously at her.

"Ahhh, that was so satisfying," I'm sitting in one of the chairs in Louise room, drinking some tea Siesta left me, while I look at the twitching Louise. She is sitting in her bed while looking at me, her hair is a complete disaster, one side of her night gown is dropping from her shoulder and from time to time she twitched a little, feeling the aftereffects of my, shock therapy. Looking at her made me wonder how Kuroko's hair and clothes never looked like this after I did the same to her.

"Really, really satisfying," She twitches one more time. I think she is feeling the same thing I do when the dorm mother wants to punish me, but really, I don't think I'm that scary.

I hear her say, "Familiar…" I look hard at her and make electricity flow in my bangs, she gulps audibly.

She places her hands in front of her and bows, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to treat a noble this way!" she twitches.

I sigh, well I've had my fun; I suppose I should clear things up now.

"First, I have a proper name, Misaka Mikoto, and second, I'm not a noble." She raises her head and looks at me.

"Then how can you use magic Misato?" I narrow my eyes at her again.

"Eck."

"Misaka Mikoto. Understand? Mi-sa-ka Mi-ko-to," She nods rapidly.

"I'm not a magician, I'm an esper. I have complete control over electrical currents, but you probably don't know what that is."

It appears she wants to say something, but I raise my hand and cut her off.

"First you answer my questions. Tell me how you brought me here, the summoning ritual I think it was called," I look at her and she straightens her back before talking.

"The summoning ritual is where second years students summon a familiar," I narrow my eyes at the use of that word, she sees me and get nervous, "Ah... ah, I mean, partner." She clears her throat and keeps talking. "The summoning is a sacred ritual left us by the founder, and is extremely important for a mage. Mages are classified by the cre… who they summon. The summon show the strength and affinity of the caster."

"By affinity you mean, things like, fire and water?" It looks like she isn't so afraid anymore. She moved her body and is sitting normally on the bed.

"Yes, Fire, water, wind and earth. Normally the familiars, ah…"

I sigh, "I don't care anymore, just say it."

She nods, "The familiars have the same affinity of the mages. For example, Guiche is a one dot earth mage and he summoned a mole, Tabitha is a triangle class wind mage and summoned a wind dragon."

I see. Those are almost like the powers in academy city, but they have fewer elements. Maybe they can use the same elements to create multiple effects. But what did she mean by earth dot and triangle wind? Maybe that is some classifications of the elements?

"I still can't believe that is a dragon, I remember seeing some other strange creatures when I arrived here. Where are the familiars summoned from?" She eyes me with surprise. Ahhh, this is getting normal.

I hear her mutter, "I can't believe, besides summoning a commoner she doesn't appear to know anything, will I need to teach everything to her?"

Sigh, I could get angry again now, which I'm, but getting angry will not help in anything, "You know. If you haven't realized it yet, I'm not from around here, so I don't know how things work here."

She gives a deep sigh, "Yeah I saw that. Where are you from anyway?"

I close my eyes and hold my chin with one hand, "Hummm. How to say it? Humm. I guess you could say I'm from the east."

I open my eyes and see her looking at me; she is flabbergasted, "W…Wh… What do you mean by that? Don't tell me you even forgot where you are from!"

Scratching the side of my head with one finger, "No, that is not it. It is just a little hard to explain it. Do you have a world map by any chance? There is something I want to check."

She shakes her head from one side to the other, "I don't have a world map, those cost a lot and are pretty hard to find." Ah, there goes my idea of confirming my theory that I'm from another world. Looking at her, I see she got up and is looking through some papers in her desk. "What are you doing?"

Without looking at me she answers, "I may not have a world map, but I have a map from the continent."

While she looked for the map, I filled another cup in the table.

"Here it is." She walks back and opens it in the table. I motioned her to sit in the table with me and pass her the cup.

The map isn't big and is probably handmade. Looking at it assured me, I was not on earth anymore. The geography was different from the countries in my world and the written language of this place was different of anything I knew, it appears to be French but there are differences in it. "I knew it," I sigh heavily.

"What?" she is drinking her tea and looking at me.

"I'm not from this world," I say, looking straight at her.

"Pffffff..." she is coughing, and I'm drenched again, this time with her drink. I knew she wouldn't believe me, but did she really need to spit her tea at me? I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"AHAHAH!" And now she is laughing like crazy. This sucks.

I get my cell phone, press some buttons, set the camera flash to full brightness, and then point it at her. "Hey Louise," I see tears in her eye from laughing so much, she looks at me with one closed eye and the one open while drying the tears with her fingers, "Smile."

"Eh?" Click. "GAAAH! My eyes what did you do?!" She is rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"I just took a picture," with the brightest flash this phone has, but she didn't need to know that. Which is incidentally quite bright, I love Academy City technology, even without charging the phone for so long it still has plenty of power left.

"Here look," I turn the phone to her.

She is looking at the screen of my phone, "Who is this boy?"

"Wha…" I turn the phone to look at it and see that, I had pressed some button when I turned it and changed the picture. It was showing the picture I took of him sleeping on the plane back to academy city. I blush looking at it, he was so cute then.

I see she is eyeing me strangely. I clear my throat change the picture and show it to her again. "I meant this one."

"Wh-wha... How did you draw my portrait so fast?!" she looked surprised at this. Yes this was the reaction I wanted.

"This is a picture. This machine comes from my world; we use it as a mean of communication to talk to people that are far away from us. It can do lots of other things, like taking pictures."

"Here, press this." Passing her the phone, I point to the button so she can move through the pictures. She eyes me with suspicions eyes, but turned her attention to the phone. I get one of the napkins to dry myself while she is looking at the pictures. Every time she saw a new one, her mouth got wider.

After some time she gave me the cell phone back. "So, believe me now?" She nods to me one time. While she looked at the pictures I was thinking about the things she said.

"You must be incredibly strong Louise, to teleport someone from so far away like you did." She lowered her head.

I want to fight her; it is not every day I can find a strong opponent. I rise from the chair, "Louise, fight me."

She looks at me and her face becomes pale. "F... Fight you?!" I nod to her.

She started sweating, "HA!" She turns her head to the side "Why would I fight my familiar? I wouldn't want to hurt you."

I twitch.

"I need to go now, if I don't I will be late for classes." She rises from the chair and starts walking to the door.

I place a hand at her shoulder. She freezes at that, "You are not running away this time." She turns her head to me looking ghostly pale and sweating a lot.

* * *

><p>We are behind a forest near the back of the academy. It took me some time to convince her to fight me, she was completely adamant about not fighting, but I was able to change her mind after some, let's say, persuasion.<p>

When she agreed though, she asked that we move to a place far away from the academy, she didn't want to damage the academy. I knew it, she is strong. That was making my blood boil. She guided us through the back gates of the academy and we walked about half an hour to get to the forest.

"Uuuu..." I don't know why, but since we left the academy she looks distressed. While we walked she kept glancing at me and every time she would sigh or make sounds like she was in pain.

"Let's get it over already," She says with her head down and with what was almost a whisper she says, "I don't want to suffer anymore."

Does she dislike fighting that much? Wouldn't she like to test the strength of her familiar? Not that I have accepted the role, but this is really fun. It is like I'm in a game, mages and familiars.

She walked away from me; we are probably twenty meters apart. Getting her wand she turns to me, straighten her back and looks at me. I see, she is ready.

Using my hands I pull a spear of electricity and when I'm about to thrown it at her she points her wand at me, it glows briefly as she yells.

"Fireball!"

I felt the magnetic field around me distorting, I jump to the right. When my feet's touch the ground, the place where I was explode violently throwing chunks of earth at me, making me tumble to the right. Rolling I'm able to regain my footing and stop kneeling in the ground, "I knew it, she is strong." I can feel my blood pulsing.

Making my powers flow I draw up lighting into my hand and throw it at her. Seeing this she closed her and eyes and stayed still. Why doesn't she run? I'm not using much power, this shouldn't be that hard to evade.

I see the spear pass her and hit the ground further behind, "I missed?" How did that happen? I don't miss stationary targets, ever. What did I do wrong? I release another bolt at her just to see it going to her left and hitting the ground further. Maybe she is doing something to make it change directions?

She opens her eyes. "EH? I'm fine?"

"Then, how about this?!" Making my powers flow, I wave my hand in an arc motion and send three bolts at her.

"Eh?! What?!" She raises her wand, "Fireball!"

I felt the magnetic field distort again and before the three spears hit her they explode, making her fly back from the force, smoke surges from the explosion. I lost sight of her because of the smoke. I place my hands in front of my chest and make spark fly between them while looking for her. When the smoke clears, I see she is kneeling in the ground.

She was able to intercept it? Not bad. When she looks at me I smile at her.

She narrow her eyes and raises her wand, the air around her body starts to distort and flows to her wand, it is almost like the air around her is convulsing.

"Fire Pillar!" When I hear her yell, I release a continuous high current in her direction. My reaction speed was slow because I was too caught looking at her. I felt my powers hit something creating a giant explosion that throws me back because of the force.

I try to regain my balance while tumbling on the ground, when I stop rolling, I see that I was throw about fifteen meters back, because of the explosion I see a large smoke cloud.

That was a big explosion, she is strong. I think she would be around level four, though mainly because of the speed at which she can blow things up. Rising I felt the many small, scratches from tumbling across the ground; I'm going to be sore later.

Looking around I can't see her. I run in the direction where I remember she was. When I step inside the smoke I almost lose my footing because the ground was uneven. I don't remember a hole here; the explosion must have created this.

After running blindly through the smoke cloud I am able to see her, she is coughing and is not paying attention, now is my chance. I make my powers flow and release another bolt at her.

"Fireball!" When I was releasing the bolt, she noticed me and was able to intercept the bolt creating another explosion when your powers clashed.

Smiling I think it is time to get serious. I release a high current from my bangs and use my hands to thrown additional bolts in her direction while running and closing the space between us.

"Wind!" My powers hit a wall of some sort, causing explosions and emitting smoke. If she was a second later she would have been hit, she has impressive reflexes. I see she was throw back because of the explosion, but was fast to regain her footing and raising after tumbling. Running through the new smoke cloud I wrap my arms around her waist surprising her.

"This is over!" I release a shock powerful enough to knock her unconscious. She let out a small scream and went limp against me. I hold her and lower her gently to the ground; then I make sure she is still breathing, the most visible damage is a few scratches and dirty clothes.

Looking around I see that the terrain where we fought is badly damaged. Where the biggest explosion occurred I see a crater almost ten meters wide. In the other explosion points there are minor craters, almost all of them are around a meter wide.

"Ah, my shoulder," I place a hand on it and move it around gently. Maybe not the best idea, in hindsight, it hurt! "I must have hurt it when I fell."

Looking at the damaged ground, I felt sweat on my forehead. "How are we going to explain this Louise?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>Sorry for the long time to update, it took me a long time to get back at working at the story again, too much work going around. If you see mistakes send me a PM with it so I can fix it. If you have questions or suggestion send me a PM, I will probably answer.

**Thanks for:**

Forget Logic. Punch Stuff – For editing and reviewing it. Helped a lot in the process.

The Eternal Empress – For her wonderful advice and pointing points where I should work more.

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and all who are following the story.


End file.
